


Missed You

by winsister91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsister91/pseuds/winsister91
Summary: A Smut Appreciation Day 2018 fic.A hunt interrupted Dean’s budding relationship with Y/N. Now back, his appetite is insatiable.





	Missed You

Three days. That’s how long the boys had been away on their hunt. Y/N held the fort, a relatively new addition to the residents of the Bunker. She wasn’t a hunter but had been flung into their world unwillingly. Dean made things seem a lot more welcoming, however, welcoming her into Sam and his safe haven. He wanted to protect her, care for her and he’d kissed her, many many times, but nothing more. The hunt had come up and rudely interfered. Now, back home and having her finally alone for a moment in the hall, he couldn’t take his hands off her.

“I’ll never stop wanting this,” Dean says, snaking his arms around Y/N’s waist and kissing her eagerly.

“Careful, De,” she teases, snaking her arms around his neck, “You’re gonna make me feel things.” she pecks his lips gently.

“Well that just makes me want to do it more,” he chuckles, showering her lips with a relentless barrage of sweet pecks.

“ _Dean_ ,” she giggles, looking back down the hall, Sam’s shuffling audible from the Library. She smiles before winking at Dean and walking away down the hall.

He tilts his head, admiring the view as she walked and lightly biting his tongue. He follows her, his hands slinking under her arms from behind and pulling her tight to him. “Where’d you think  _you’re_ going?”

Smirking, she hugs his arms to her, “I was going to let you unpack and unwind.”

“Baby, I just got back from three days away from you,” he says into her ear, pulling her hair back to expose her neck and trail more kisses all the way down to her collarbone, “I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“You have to sometimes.” she giggles, turning in his arms. “It’s okay, I understand. You probably have post-hunt routines and such.”

“Maybe it’s about time I started some new routines,” he smiles into her neck, kissing deeply into the skin and sucking lightly.

“You’re certainly not subtle.” she tries to joke, but shivers under his lips, holding him a little tighter.

“And you’re certainly enjoying it,” he croons, his teeth now grazing her taut skin.

“It’s been a while.” she huffs out, biting back a moan as his teeth grazed her skin. “We shouldn’t be doing this in the hallway.” she chuckles. “Might get caught.”

He laughs, kissing her neck deeply once more before bringing his lips back up to whisper in her ear, “My room then?”

She pulls back to look at him, nodding and biting her lip, “Yeah.” she breathes out, her body shaking slightly from anticipation and nerves.

He growls, hungrily attacking her lips with his and nipping on her lower lip. He grabs her hand, pulling her down the hall to his room and smirking as he threw the door open. Ushering her inside, he quickly closes the door, not giving her a moment to react before he’s attacking her again. His hand rakes in her hair while their swollen lips collide over and over. “I want you, Baby,” he groans between kisses.

“I thought that’s why we’re here.” she hums, tugging his flannel roughly down his shoulders and kissing him back hungrily.

“Fuck,” he growls into her mouth, his hands exploring, clutching and squeezing. He pulls her impossibly closer, holding her tightly around her lower back and grinding his hips against hers. He maneuvers the two of them to the bed, lowering her down onto the mattress and laying himself over her. Their lips never disconnect, his tongue teasing and grazing on her lower lip.

As soon as she hits the mattress, she wraps her arms and legs around him, holding him tightly to her, her hips rolling against him as her legs intertwined with his, encouraging him to rut against her.

He moans into her mouth as he feels her body pressing up into him and he rolls his hips back against her. His cock hardening and bulging against the denim of his jeans. He slides his tongue through her parted lips, seeking out hers and humming as he twirled and devoured her mouth. Sitting back on his knees, he looks down at her with lust blown eyes. He trails his fingers down the center of her torso, reaching the hem of her shirt and tugging at it. He pulls the shirt up, a long satisfied breath passing his lips as watches her body become revealed to him, more beautiful than he’d ever imagined. Tossing the shirt aside, he glides his hands over her hips, caressing her skin as he trailed them up her body, relishing the warm soft touch of her skin and biting his lip.

His hands work their way up to her bra, caressing the swell of her breasts before he leaned down and kissed along her chest. Torturously, he slowly moved them along until he reached her breast, kissing the soft skin peeking over the cup before he harshly tugs the material down, flicking his tongue over her exposed nipple and feeling it harden at his touch.

She pushes at his shoulders slightly so she can sit up, quickly removing her bra and tugging at his t-shirt. “I wanna feel your skin.” she breathes out, pleadingly.

“You’ll get your turn,” he teases with a smirk, one of his hands palming at one breast while he resumes his attack on the other. He sucks her nipple into his mouth, holding it lightly between his teeth as he circled the tip of tongue torturously around the swollen bud. He grinds his hips against her thigh, letting her feel how hard he was for her.

She whimpers and groans, her hands running through his hair as she ground her hips back against him. “You’re teasing me.” she pouts, sighing out in satisfaction at the feeling of him. “I want you, De.” she pleads, looking down at him and rutting against him once more.

“Well,  _‘I thought that’s why we’re here’_ ,” he smirks in a tease, turning his gaze to her face and breathing shakily watching her flushed expression. He decides to grant her one thing, sitting back and pulling his shirt up and over his head before laying back over her, letting their bare skin slide against each other as he crashed into her lips. Her breasts are soft and they squish into his chest, he can feel her swollen nipples pushing into his skin and brushing along him, prompting a small growl into her mouth as he worked on her jeans button. One handed, he pops the button and harshly tugs them down, lifting himself to allow her back to arch and so he can glide them down over her hips. He slots his knee between her legs, keeping them open while he introduces a long digit to her cloth covered core.

She whines at his touch, her skin flushing as she looks down at him, seeing the hunger in his eyes. Her body trembles and she suddenly feels very nervous, fighting the urge to hide from his prying eyes. Her legs attempt to squeeze against him as her hips jerk upwards slightly.

“Baby, you’re so hot when you’re flustered,” he bites his lip. His finger presses through her folds through the cotton, and his stomach rolls as he hears her whine. He slips the same finger under the hem of her panties, tugging lightly while his other hand takes hers and guides them to his belt. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he winks.

She chuckles lightly, grateful for the reprieve from her nerves as she reaches up to unfasten his pants, slowly sliding the zipper down, her hands digging into the hem of his jeans and boxers. Her eyes lock on his as she tugs them down over his hips, watching as his length sprang free. She gasped, seeing his length and girth, swollen large, the head an angry red as precum glistened at the tip. Her eyes found his again and her nerves returned to her as she tentatively brought her lips back to his, her hand grasping his throbbing cock and stroking softly.

He hums over her lips, the hum becoming a moan as his lips parted and hungrily intensified the kiss. His hips roll, thrusting into her palm and moaning again. He pulls back from the kiss, resting his forehead on hers while he slowly bucked his hips back and forth. He growls, resting himself on one arm beside her head while his other quickly snakes down and tugs harshly on her panties. The cotton tears and he tosses them aside, quickly reintroducing his long digit to her now exposed center. His head drops slightly with a grunt as he continues grinding into her hands. He coats his finger in her slick, drawing small circles with the tip around her clit. He feels her squirm beneath him, her hold on his cock slightly tightening and making him curse. He joins the digit with a second, then slowly pushes them through her entrance.

“ _De_.” she moans out, her head dropping back at the feel of him. She was so wet already, his actions working her into a frenzy. She squeezed his cock tighter, twisting her wrist as she stroked him up and down, matching the feel of his fingers inside her. She rubs the head against her folds teasingly, letting him feel the wetness as she groaned out.

His head snaps back and he clenches his eyes and teeth, desperate to dive his cock into her. He removes his fingers, panting as he holds his forehead on hers again. “I need to grab a condom,” he croaks through gritted teeth, his eyes hungry and desperate to take her.

“I…” she swallows nervously, “I-I want to feel you De…”

He breathes out sharply, his cock twitching against her entrance at her words, “I want to fuck you until you know you’re mine,” he growls. He holds the base of his cock, slowly pushing himself through her folds, his eyes clenching as a choked moan escapes his lips. Once fully seated, he holds himself, feeling her walls flutter and clench around him. He rests his elbows on both sides of her head, his hands bunching in her hair as he holds her face close to his. He looks into her eyes, his cock throbbing just at her gaping mouth and flushed cheeks. He draws himself back out almost completely then pounds into her harshly, feeling the head of his cock collide with her cervix and he drops his face into her neck with a muffled whine.

She cries out at the harsh thrust, her legs hiking up higher on his sides as her back arched slightly. “ _Fuck_ , De.” she whimpers.

He bites on her neck, lightly pulling the skin between his teeth and sucking to leave a mark. He pounds her again, grunting as his hunger drives him up to a quicker pace. “You’re so fucking tight,” he grunts, pounding her again and gasping against her skin. He removes his hands from her hair, now slipping them below her arched back and raising them higher to meet him as he thrusts harder, wanting her to feel every inch of him.

“Fuck, De, you’re so big,” she whines out, clutching at his shoulders desperately. “You feel so good,” she whimpers, trying to capture his lips again but panting too harshly.

He groans at her words, his fingers digging into the skin of her back. His grip on her tightens, hoisting himself up onto his knees and bringing her with him. He bounces her on his cock, thrusting his hips to hit as deep as he could as he fucked up into her. He bites again at her neck, grunts washing over her skin as he trails along her collarbone, along her chest, then finally enveloping a nipple between his hot, wet lips.

She yelps in surprise before groaning out loudly, a moan passing her lips with every thrust against her cervix. He was deeper than she could have imagined and her thighs tightened around him as she tries to thrust down against him, whimpering and clutching his shoulder, burying her face in his neck as she hungrily licked and nipped at the taut muscle.

He flicks his tongue over her nipple one more time before pulling back and bringing her face to meet his. “You’re close, I can tell,” he breathes over her lips, grunting as her walls clenched around him at his words. He slides a hand between the two of them, finding the small bundle of nerves that sat above her pussy. He holds his fingertip flat against it, his breath shuddering at her whines. “I want you to cum all over me Baby,” he growls, “Drag me over the edge with you.” His finger flicks on her clit, thrusts growing erratic as he began to rub against it furiously.

“Oh God, De,  _DE_!” she screams, her hands clutching the back of his head as her hips bucked against him wildly, her orgasm washing over her suddenly and powerfully as she shook in his arms, her mouth hanging open and a litany of groans and moans falling endlessly from her lips.

He continues to work on her clit, riding her through her orgasm and his cock throbbing harshly as her walls clenched tightly around him. His free arms grips around her shoulders, fingers digging into her skin hard before he can’t hold on any longer. He curses, closing his eyes and biting back before a violent roar bursts from him. He stills, pushing her down onto his cock as his long ropes of cum filled her deep inside.

She clings to him, her hips jerking sporadically as he twitched inside her. She panted for breath before cupping his face and attacking his lips with her own. She hummed in delight, her heart feeling like it could break through her ribcage. “Fuck, that was intense.” she breathes out with a chuckle, a dopey grin spreading on her face.

He chuckles in agreement, his lips trailing down her neck softly as he eased himself out of her, a small moan dancing across his lips. He lays her down on the mattress, slotting himself in beside her and pulling her tight onto his chest. “Still want me to go off for days on hunts?” he teases, kissing her head.

“Well, if  _that’s_ what happens when you come back…” she teases, laughing as her hands run over his arms wrapped around her.

He laughs, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it before sighing and leaning back into the soft pillow, “I love you, Y/N,” he hums.

Her hands tighten on his arms as she scoots even closer into him, “I love you, De.” she says softly, humming in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Just throwing it out there, that this was a personal attack against my wifey @sofreddie, only I ended up attacking myself too...


End file.
